Continuer
by Jade181184
Summary: Pas de spoiler saison 4. L'un des membres de l'équipe disparaît comment continuer
1. Chapter 1

Pas de spoiler de la saison 4. Spéciale dédicace à Isastis2013, merci pour tes encouragements mais ne me tue pas pour ce que je m'apprête à faire dès le premier chapitre.

 **Prologue**

Il se tenait là à l'endroit même de leur première rencontre. Cette fois-ci cependant, il s'y trouvait seul, il n'avait rien pu y faire.

Plus rien n'avait de sens à présent, il était prêt à risquer sa vie. Celle-ci n'avait plus aucun sens à présent, l'urne qu'il tenait dans ses mains contenait les cendres de son partenaire. L'homme avec qui il avait vécu tant de chose au cours de ces 3 dernières années.

Le plus ridicule dans tout cela était qu'avec tout ce qu'ils avaient connu dans ce laps de temps, ce soit un banal accident de train qui ait eu raison de lui.

Il était lui-même en route vers une destination convenue par Root et la Machine lorsque la radio avait annoncé le déraillement d'un train. Celui-là même où son partenaire avait pris place une heure auparavant.

Il n'avait pas voulu le croire persuadé que ce dernier s'en était sorti comme toutes les fois. Alors, il avait contacté le lieutenant Fusco et malgré tout les risques que cela comportait, il était reparti immédiatement pour New York.

Trois jours plus tard, il se retrouvait à leur point de départ.

« Nous voici revenu là où tout a commencé. J'espère que vous avez trouvé la paix maintenant. Adieu, John mon ami, mon amour, repose en paix. »

Il laissa les cendres voguer librement sous le vent vers d'autres horizons, il lui fallait reprendre le dessus et le combat…

 **A suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

 **Trois mois plus tard**

Cela faisait déjà quelques mois que John était mort. Mort, il ne parvenait toujours pas à s'habituer à ce mot comme s'il était incapable de l'accepter. Harold était passé par tous les stades du deuil ou quasiment, le déni, la colère et il passait actuellement au stade de l'acceptation mais ne l'avait encore totalement surmonté.

Les premiers jours après qu'il ait versé les cendres à l'eau, il s'était laissé totalement allé. Root avait même failli le persuader de tout abandonner. Elle était venue le voir alors qu'il revenait de l'enterrement. Ils avaient parlé énormément et à cœur ouvert et elle lui avait proposé de tout abandonner.

Il avait été tenté pendant les deux jours qui avaient suivi, il y avait intensément pensé et avait même commencé ses bagages quand il avait eu un sursaut. Non, il devait se battre pour lui, pour John et toutes les personnes qu'ils avaient sauvées.

Il en avait parlé à Root qui était repartie dépitée lui indiquant qu'il le regretterait que l'ingratitude était dans la nature humaine. Miss Shaw était revenue et les missions avaient repris leur cours comme avant.

Enfin pas tout à fait, le manque de John se faisait cruellement sentir. La première semaine, il se levait avec peine de son lit et restait amorphe devant l'ordinateur négligeant même Bear laissant Shaw s'en occuper, c'est finalement elle qui l'avait sorti de son repli sur soi.

Elle l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements le poussant à réaliser qu'il s'était replié sur lui sans prendre en considération les sentiments des autres. Bine sur, elle l'avait fait à sa façon lui montrant sa négligence envers Bear et ne parlant pas de ses propres sentiments.

En effet, Finch réalisa que le chien semblait aussi apathique que son maître et avait perdu du poids, sa gamelle de croquette était désespérément pleine. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de Bear, Finch reçut un regard suspicieux de la part de l'animal.

Il lui parla alors comme à un être humain, lui demandant de lui pardonner, lui disant à quel point il regrettait d'avoir laissé son chagrin prendre le dessus sur tout le reste. C'est lorsqu'il sentit une langue râpeuse lécher sa joue qu'il réalisa qu'il pleurait.

Alors, il s'était autorisé à verser toutes les larmes qu'il avait contenues jusque là. Depuis ce jour, il s'était accroché à Bear comme à une ancre dans la tempête se rappelant tous les moments vécus ensemble tous les trois.

De sa rencontre avec ce chien qui venait de déchiqueter un de ses livres, aux jeux dans le parc avec John, tous ces petits moments qui avaient tant compté pour lui et changé sa vie à jamais.

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés, les missions avaient repris sans John et sans lui. Il n'était allé sur le terrain à l'époque uniquement pour son partenaire. Il s'était très vite attaché à lui bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Il avait redouté le moment où John aurait découvert la terrible vérité, Jessica la femme qu'il avait aimé faisait partie des personnes qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. C'est John qui avait abordé le sujet à sa manière directe habituelle.

Quelques jours après son second enlèvement par Root et la libération de la machine, John l'avait invité ou plutôt lui avait imposé de venir boire un verre à l'appartement qu'il occupait. Une fois, installé sur le canapé, John lui tendit un verre de whisky avant de s'en servir un lui-même et c'est là qu'il entendit la phrase qu'il redoutait le plus depuis deux ans.

« Je sais Finch.

Je n'en doute pas Monsieur Reese, je suppose que vous avez trouvé sa photo dans mon coffre, dit Finch d'un ton contrit. Sachez que je suis désolé.

Désolé de quoi, de ne pas m'avoir dit que Jessica avait été un numéro ou de ne pas avoir pu la sauver. »

John regardait par la baie vitrée si bien qu'Harold ne pouvait pas déchiffrer son expression, il se prit alors la tête entre les mains. Il ignora combien de temps, il était resté ainsi quand une main chaude et puissante se posa sur la sienne.

« Je le savais Finch, je l'ai toujours su depuis notre première rencontre. Nous n'avons fait que nous croiser dans cet hôpital et même si j'étais bien imbibé lorsque nous nous sommes revus, je vous ai reconnu.

Mais, pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit, dit Harold sentant la colère monter en lui.

D'abord, parce que j'ai mis un peu de temps à comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants du travail que vous me proposiez. Puis parce que je ne voyais plus l'intérêt d'en parler.

Qu'essayez-vous de me dire ? dit Finch n'osant espéré.

Vous n'êtes pas responsable de son décès, je ne vous reproche rien. Tour comme de mon côté, je n'ai rien à me reprocher. J'ai mis du temps à l'admettre mais je peux dire que c'est grâce à vous alors merci, merci pour tout. »

Ce simple mot valait plus qu'un long discours. Ce soir-là, aucune autre parole ne fut échangée mais tous deux savaient que quelque chose avait changé mais ils ignoraient où tout cela les mènerait.

Revenant au présent, Finch réalisa que le téléphone s'était mis à sonner signalant l'arrivée d'un nouveau numéro. Il écouta les numéros et les lettres débités au téléphone par la machine. Ceux-ci ne lui étaient pas inconnus, il préféra tout de même vérifier au préalable.

Se levant péniblement de son siège, il se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la bibliothèque. Ces trois derniers mois, le boitement dont il était victime depuis son accident et qui s'était peu à peu estompé au fur et à mesure des années passées aux côté de John était revenu avec encore plus de force le torturant un peu plus chaque jour.

Il avait consulté un médecin qui n'avait rien trouvé d'anormal dans ses cicatrices. Il avait cependant fait la sourde oreille lorsque ce dernier lui avait conseillé de consulter un psychologue lui signifiant que la cause était sans doute plus psychique que physiologique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Finch eut la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait au sujet de leur nouveau numéro. Décidément, ce Monsieur avait toujours le don de se faire des ennemis. Ils en étaient déjà à leur quatrième sauvetage mais cette fois-ci, ce ne serait pas John qui le sauverait…

 **A suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

Léon avait la poisse et se demandait pourquoi le destin s'acharnait ainsi contre lui. Il ne demandait pas la lune pourtant juste de pouvoir gagner sa vie honnêtement. Chaque fois qu'il tentait de devenir le citoyen respectable qu'il devrait être, il fallait qu'il tombe sur de mauvais patrons.

Mais comment aurait-il pu deviner que quelques petits transferts d'argent allaient le mener là où il était. Bon d'accord, quand il avait compris la provenance louche du fric, il n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant de se prendre un petit pourcentage.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir que cet argent provenait d'un des plus grands pontes du cartel mexicain. Bon, comme le lui aurait dit Monsieur Muscle, vu sa poisse naturelle, il aurait dû s'en douter.

Il ne doutait pas un instant que ce dernier viendrait le sauver comme il l'avait déjà fait à 3 reprises auparavant. Cependant, d'habitude, John ne mettait jamais autant de temps et il commençait à sentir une certaine angoisse monter en lui.

L'un des types qui l'avait enlevé s'apprêtait à mettre sa menace de le découper en petit morceaux en commençant à la partie la plus précieuse de son anatomie quand il fut projeté au sol par une femme qu'il reconnut comme étant le doublon cinglé de John .

La dernière fois, il n'avait fait que l'apercevoir, elle n'avait pas participé directement à son sauvetage mais son attitude lui avait fait comprendre qu'il fallait à tout prix pour sa santé l'éviter. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question que ce fut le noir complet.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il se trouvait sur un sol froid et métallique. Il entendait les voix de Finch et de la fille ça y est, il se souvenait de son nom à présent. John l'avait appelé Shaw.

« Miss Shaw, je croyais vous avoir explicitement précisé que vous ne deviez pas blesser les numéros.

Ce n'est pas une petite bosse qui va l'achever, il a la tête dure. Et puis, je croyais que vous ne souhaitiez pas qu'on découvre notre planque.

Je croyais mes explications sur la violence à gratuite avait porté leur fruit.

Qui parle de violence gratuite, vous m'avez donné une mission, je n'ai fait qu'obéir à vos ordres.

Je croyais que les femmes étaient douces mais je ne sais pas où vous avez été la pêcher celle-là, elle a rien de féminin. J'aurai nettement préféré Monsieur Muscle et qu'est ce qu'il a le clebs, il a l'air s… commença-t-il sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase tant les regards que lui lancèrent les 2 autres, l'empêchèrent de continuer. »

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux, Léon réalisa alors ce qu'il manquait dans cet endroit. C'est-à-dire tout ce qui fait que John ait été présent à un moment ou à un autre dans cet endroit.

« Qu'est il arrivé à John ? demanda-t-il finalement

Monsieur Reese est mort, il y a trois mois Monsieur Tao, dit froidement Finch. »

Léon aurait pu le croire indifférent s'il n'avait pas su ce qu'il savait. Lentement, presque sans émotion, Finch expliqua à Léon comment John était décédé. Léon ne parvenait pas à croire que John soit mort dans un banal accident de train.

Léon se remémora la dernière fois que John lui avait sauvé la vie et la scène qu'il avait surpris de manière indiscrète.

 **Flash back**

 **Bibliothèque, 4 mois plus tôt**

Monsieur Muscle lui avait encore une nouvelle fois sauvé la vie. Il allait encore devoir rester enfermé dans cet endroit tant que John n'en aurait pas fini pas avec les types des triades qui lui en voulaient comme d'habitude.

Il avait été enfermé sous la garde de Bear et Finch, cette fois-ci lui avait trouvé les paroles de sagesse de Confusius à lire. Après le code pénal, il ne pensait pas que ce dernier aurait trouvé un livre encore plus ennuyeux.

Il somnolait sur le fameux quand il vit Bear se précipiter signifiant sans aucun doute que John était revenu. Et c'est à cet instant qu'il entendit les deux voix qu'ils reconnaitraient entre mille. Profitant du fait que Bear était parti à la recherche de son maître, il crocheta la serrure et se glissa discrètement contre le mur.

Le ton de la conversation semblait furieux du point de vue de Finch mais cela aurait eu sans doute plus d'impact si ce dernier avec des gestes tendres n'étaient pas entrain de soigner ce qui ressemblait à une blessure par balle sur le bras de John.

Tendre, c'est à cet instant que Léon réalisa que la fureur avait été remplacée par des mots d'angoisse. A peine quelques instants plus tard, John faisait face à Finch et le plaquait contre lui l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Léon se faisant l'effet d'un voyeur s'était éloigné aussi vite que possible retrouvant l'endroit où il était censé être enfermé talonné par Bear.

« T'inquiète pas mon grand, je saurai garder leur secret aussi bien que toi, dit il à Bear en lui caressant la tête. »

 **Fin du flash back**

Léon n'avait pas de doute quant au fait qu'au moins John savait qu'il savait mais aucun d'eux n'avait abordé le sujet par la suite. Et désormais, il n'en aurait jamais plus l'occasion.

« Nous ne pouvons pas décemment vous garder ici Monsieur Tao, dit Finch le faisant revenir à la réalité.

Tant mieux.

Miss Shaw va vous conduire loin de la ville dans un lieu sécurisé.

Attendez, vous allez me laisser seul avec elle, demanda-t-il paniqué.

Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir mon grand.

Il suffit tous les deux, j'ai besoin d'éviter que vous vous entretuiez tous les deux pendant quelques jours le temps pour l'inspecteur et moi d'en finir avec toute cette histoire. »

C'était le premier éclat que Shaw voyait de la part de son patron depuis trois mois, cela lui ramena un espoir de le faire sortir du marasme dans lequel il se complaisait depuis tout ce temps.

Léon regrettait amèrement John alors qu'il se trouvait dans le coffre de la voiture de Shaw qui avait catégoriquement qu'il s'installe ne serait ce qu'à l'arrière de la voiture. Au moins, cette fois-ci, elle ne l'avait pas assommé ce qui était en soi déjà un progrès.

Cependant, elle ne semblait pas avoir réalisé qu'il avait certain besoin physiologique comme se rendre aux toilettes. Après près de 4 heures de route, la voiture se stoppa enfin. Le coffre fut ouvert et il fut tiré de ce dernier par une Shaw très pressée.

« Allez, on bouge, on a presqu'une heure de route à faire à pieds.

Quoi, mais…

Silence, je ne veux pas qu'on découvre où on va. »

Il la suivit tant bien que mal s'enfonçant dans une épaisse forêt s'efforçant de tenir son rythme infernal qu'elle lui imposait. Soudain, elle stoppa nette et disparut sans explication dans les arbres sans qu'il puisse la suivre.

Il sentit l'angoisse monter en lui quand bien qu'il n'y ait aucun bruit alentour, il sentit une présence se rapprocher. Quand il sentit une main puissante et masculine se poser sur son épaule, il fit un bond d'un mètre. Lorsqu'il osa regarder dans la direction de l'individu, un hurlement de terreur s'échappa de ses lèvres…

 **A suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

Harold maudissait intérieurement Miss Shaw. Elle et sa manie de frapper avant de réfléchir, il se retrouvait par sa faute à crapahuter dans la forêt alors que la nuit n'allait pas tarder. Elle l'avait contacté, il y a quelques heures lui indiquant qu'elle avait attaqué un homme qui n'avait rien demandé.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, il ne faisait que reporter sa colère sur la jeune femme. Elle l'avait obligé quitter l'endroit où il pouvait s'isoler du monde pour se rendre ensuite dans un endroit qui lui rappellerait tout ce qu'il avait perdu.

Plus il approchait de ce lieu maudit, plus les souvenirs affluaient, ceux de la dernière fois où John et lui s'étaient vus. S'il avait su, il aurait dit plus de choses mais avec des si on refait le monde.

 **Flash back**

 **Trois mois plus tôt**

John et Harold venaient de se séparer de Shaw et ils allaient faire de même mais avant cela John avait choisi d'emmener Harold à l'écart.

« Harold, je ne veux pas que nous nous séparions, c'est trop dangereux.

Nous n'avons pas le choix John et vous le savez très bien.

Avouez que ça vous arrange aussi de votre côté. Notre relation vous dérange depuis que nous l'avons entamé.

Non, ce n'est pas…

Allons Harold, vous croyez que je ne l'ai pas vu cette gêne. Alors, je vais faire ce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire jusqu'à maintenant.

De quoi parlez-vous ?

Je vous pose un ultimatum, je vous donne six mois jour pour jour pour réfléchir à ce que vous ressentez pour moi et à venir me chercher. Je ne viendrais pas vous chercher Harold. Ce sera à vous de faire le premier pas. Six mois Harold, ou je disparaîtrais de votre vie à jamais.

Mais…

Je vous aime Harold, pensez à ça aussi, dit John après l'avoir passionnément embrassé. »

Lorsqu'Harold avait enfin réagi, John était déjà loin et il ne put rester que les bras ballants sous le choc.

 **Fin du flash back**

Il aurait voulu le suivre mais y avait renoncé aux derniers moments. Il n'eut pas le temps cependant de s'apitoyer sur son sort quand Bear partit précipitamment en direction du chalet perdu au milieu de la forêt.

Le chien devait être impatient de revoir Miss Shaw bien qu'au cours de ces 3 derniers mois, il ne l'avait jamais quitté de plus de quelques pas. Non, la seule personne avec laquelle il réagissait de cette façon était John mais celui-ci… Mais non, il refusait de se laisser aller au vague à l'âme qui l'envahissait.

Il mit quelques minutes avant d'arriver à la cabane. Le spectacle qui l'y attendait, le cloua un instant sur place. Un homme hirsute caressait Bear dont la queue balayait le sol avec enthousiasme. Lorsque l'homme tourna son visage vers lui, ses yeux ne firent que confirmer ce que le cœur d'Harold avait déjà deviné et en un son étranglé, il prononça « John ! »

Ce fut comme un déclic, en un instant, John le tenait dans ses bras dans une étreinte aussi puissante que rassurante. A cet instant, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que l'urgence de se dire les 3 petits mots qui comptaient le plus « Je t'aime. »

Bien plus tard, ce soir-là, alors qu'Harold dormait paisiblement dans ses bras, il repensa à la soirée de la veille et dire que si Léon ne s'était pas retrouvé en difficulté, Harold et lui ne seraient pas là aujourd'hui.

 **Flash back**

John revenait d'une petite partie de pêche. L'inactivité lui était impossible, trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis sa séparation d'avec Harold. Il faisait tout pour ne pas penser au fait que ce dernier pourrait choisir de ne pas venir.

Il était encore à quelques centaines de mètre de sa maison lorsqu'il sentit la présence de 2 personnes, l'une d'elle était Shaw et l'autre Léon ce qui le surprit. Savoir que les missions avaient repris et Harold avait choisi Shaw pour l'en avertir le blessa profondément.

Effrayer Léon, lui remonta un peu le moral mais c'était sans compter sans la phrase que ce dernier lui lança.

« S'il vous plait Monsieur le fantôme ne me tuer pas, disait il en reculant terrorisé.

Léon, mais t'as fumé ou quoi. De quoi est ce que tu… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouvait au sol, le poing de Shaw à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Tu as intérêt à avoir une sacrée bonne explication pour t'être fait passer pour mort. Et avoir laissé Bear et Finch dans cet état.

Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles. Je ne suis pas mort et suis resté à l'endroit exact où je devrais être d'après nos plans. Je ne me suis jamais caché d'être en vie. »

 **Fin du flash back**

Lorsque Shaw lui avait expliqué l'accident du train dans lequel il aurait dû se trouver, le corps identifié comme le sien et enfin l'état psychologique dans lequel se trouvait Harold et Bear, John réalisa enfin tous les tenants et les aboutissants de l'affaire.

Comme il l'avait expliqué à Harold, juste après leur baiser passionné, il n'avait jamais cessé de se méfier de Root. Aussi lorsqu'il avait quitté Harold, il s'était bien présenté à la gare , était monté dans le train et y avait abandonné tous les faux papiers avant de quitter la gare.

Il avait ensuite quitté New York en empruntant une voiture à son propriétaire pas très malin. Il avait pris soin d'aller récupérer un peu d'argent dans une des planques qu'il avait conservé. Il avait quitté ensuite New York et abandonné la voiture à une dizaine de kilomètre de là.

Il avait ensuite continué son chemin à pieds se faisant passer pour un vagabond. Pour se faire, il lui avait suffi de se laisser pousser la barbe comme à l'époque de sa rencontre avec Harold. Il avait également accentué par du maquillage les stigmates de l'époque ou la boisson était son seul refuge pour fuir la douleur causée par la perte de Jessica.

Il avait récupéré des provisions au gré de ses pérégrinations et une semaine plus tard, il arrivait à la cabane. Habitué à se camoufler, il avait continué à garder la barbe et évitait au maximum de se rendre dans la petite ville à une trentaine de kilomètre de là.

Regardant Harold, il réalisa à quel point, ils avaient été près de se perdre l'un l'autre. Ils en étaient venus tous les deux à la conclusion que c'était à Root qu'ils devaient la fausse identification du corps de John.

Le déraillement du train était un accident mais Root avait dû vouloir vérifier si John était bien mort et constatant qu'aucun corps ne correspondait avait fait un échange d'empruntes dentaires. Elle espérait sans doute ainsi prendre Harold dans ses filets.

Ca n'avait pas été le cas, Harold était resté fidèle à ses principes ainsi qu'à lui. Regardant, les traits tirés d'Harold, John se promit de veiller à ce qu'Harold récupère complètement.

Quand il l'avait vu apparaître à la suite de Bear, boitant bas et les traits tirés, il avait réalisé l'enfer que ce dernier avait dû vivre. Il se promit de ne laisser plus rien ni personne les séparer, se dit il en l'embrassant tendrement…

 **A suivre**


	5. Chapter 5

**Epilogue**

 **Sept ans plus tard**

C'était le grand jour, John se trouvait sous le pont qui avait changé son destin près de dix ans plus tôt. Aujourd'hui, marquait un nouveau tournant dans sa vie. Il sentit bien avant de le voir Harold s'approcher.

« Tu es prêt John, demanda Harold sentant la main de ce dernier se poser sur son épaule.

Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question.

Je sais au fond de moi que nous avons pris la bonne décision. Après tout, c'est la machine qui a fait son choix. Mais to, tu n'as pas peur de t'ennuyer.

Non comment pourrais-je m'ennuyer avec toi à mes côtés. Cette retraite, nous l'avons tous les 2 méritée. »

Et oui, ils avaient encore du mal à réaliser mais ils avaient fait leur choix. A eux deux, il s cumulaient un demi-siècle aux services des autres et ils se sentaient prêts à raccrocher. L'ironie voulait que ce soit la machine qui les y avait poussés leur amenant sur un plateau celui qu'elle estimait digne de devenir son nouvel administrateur.

Harold avait mis un peu de temps à le comprendre bien qu'il ait commencé à avoir des doutes après que John et lui se soient retrouvés. Ils avaient choisi de prendre Léon sous leur aile. Harold lui avait proposé un travail honnête et bien payé.

En échange de quoi, il devait se tenir tranquille et arrêter ses embrouilles. Cette fois-ci, il avait même fait mieux et avait fini par gagner la confiance de l'équipe. Il avait commencé par donner des petits coups de main et avait fini par prendre sa place au sein de l'équipe.

Aujourd'hui, jour symbolique s'il en est, Harold avait passé la main à Léon Tao. De l'équipe initiale, il ne restait plus que Shaw et Fusco. Ce dernier était en passe de devenir capitaine. Lui et Shaw étaient en couple depuis presque 5 ans maintenant. Le mariage n'était cependant pas à l'ordre du jour.

Root quant à elle et bien John et Harold l'avaient retrouvée et elle coulait des jours heureux enfermée dans une jolie cellule capitonnée. Ils lui avaient avant cela coupé tout lien avec la machine après six mois de recherche intensive.

Il était temps de penser à eux, une nouvelle équipe avait pris le relais. Léon avait décidé de s'associer avec un ancien collègue et sa compagne. Cela avait fait grincer des dents mais lorsqu'ils avaient rencontré les 2 personnes. Il s'agissait donc de Parker une jeune femme blonde aussi froide que pouvait l'être Shaw mais extrêmement talentueuse et de Hardison un jeune hacker.

Harold qui avait fait ses recherches, avait découvert que ces deux-là bien qu'excellents escrocs avaient aussi fait parti d'une équipe montée par un ancien détective pour les assurances qui s'était spécialisée dans la défense des personnes escroquées.

Lui et John pouvaient partir en toute tranquillité. Bien sur, Harold continuerait à garder un œil à distance sur ce qui se passait mais il ne s'en mêlerait plus.

« Alors, où va-t-on demanda Harold.

Que dirais-tu d'un petit séjour dans un chalet en pleine nature, puis Rome après… »

Leur conversation se perdit dans les rumeurs de la ville. Ils avaient tout le temps de penser à l'avenir maintenant et comptaient en profiter au maximum.

 **Fin**


End file.
